The Untold Story
by l1n21
Summary: This is my version of events at the beginning of Harry's parents relationship. Told from Lily's P.O.V. Some swearing in this story so if you get easily affended by it then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I hate J.K.Rowling. I only came up with the plot and the names of the characters you don't recognise.  
  
This is my first James/Lily fanfic. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter One  
  
Three weeks ago I finally came to my senses. I don't know how I survived not being able to kiss his gorgeous mouth. I just wish everyone else knew, then we wouldn't have to hide in broom cupboards and the Room of Requirements. Sigh.  
  
I pulled away and stared into, in my opinion, the most stunning eyes Hogwarts has ever seen. He, of course, begged to differ. Mine were the most enchanting eyes to be seen by Hogwarts. Just early that evening he had told me that my eyes were so intense, that it seemed that when you looked into them for just one second, it was impossible for you to look another way again, ever.  
  
"You know, I have a mound of homework the size of the Himalayas back in the common room."  
  
"And your point is?" replied James, blinking up at her through his horn- rimmed glasses.  
  
"I'm not even sure of it myself." I giggled. Slowly my smile settled and I stared harder. Without even realising what was happening, my face was moving towards his and I captured his lips with mine.  
  
I opened my mouth wider to give his tongue access but before it had gotten further than my teeth the lock on the door clicked and someone was opening the door to the room we were in. I was so shocked that I clamped my mouth down quick trapping his tongue between my teeth. He yelled out, or at least he tried to, and I quickly released him.  
  
"Oh my god. I am so sorry. Are you o.k? I am so sorry..." I was almost crying. The only reply I got was a whimper and a nod.  
  
"Hem Hem!" Came from the corner by the open door. We looked at each other fearfully for a second and slowly turned our heads. I bit my lip as I saw none other than Sirius Black, one of Hogwarts best gossipers, and James' best friend, standing there staring like he had just seen a ghost. Come to think of it he probably had considering the place is swarming with them. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Uh ... well ... um ... Lily?" James had never had trouble coming up with something to say in all the years I had known him, and he's been in some sticky situations with McGonagall over the years. When I say sticky, I'm being quite literal.  
  
"Don't look at me! He's your best friend!" I strangled back. And then we have the attack of the puppy dog. I have yet to meet a girl who can resist those. "No!" I whined. Trying to resist my breathing becomes heavier, gawking, fighting a definite losing battle.  
  
"Excuse me? Will one of you just answer me? Please?" Sirius is infamous for his impatience.  
  
I tore my eyes away, lip trembling. "Uh well, James and I are going out. Have been for the last three weeks. Isn't it great?" I looked up at my boyfriend's best friend with an apologetic smile.  
  
Sirius' head rounded slowly to James. He gulped and his Adams apple bobbed around his throat. "Really great, huh Padfoot?" James was looking really apprehensively at his best friend.  
  
Sirius, for a minute looked like he was going to explode. His eyes were narrowed and his hands started to clench. The next thing I was aware of was being squashed to a sweaty armpits faintly hearing in the distance "Finally!" he smiled wickedly, letting us go, his eyes going wider with glee. "See you two love birds later." With that he stormed out of the room running into the girl he had obviously brought along with him. The girl, some sixth year we didn't know the name of stuck her head around the door, gaped, and took off after Sirius.  
  
"You do realise that he is going to tell every single person in the whole school?" James looked up at me. Then looking disgusted he said: "Probably even Filch."  
  
"Oh God." I sighed. "What are we going to do?" I looked down regretfully.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"We'll just act normal. Okay?"  
  
"Normal how? D'you mean like when we wait a few minutes after each other before we go into the common room. Because that seems a bit pointless now that everyone knows about us."  
  
"Sorry." I realized had snapped at him.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. You're just trying to help the situation. I shouldn't have snapped at you."  
  
James looked lovingly up at me. "Okay." he said. He thought for a minute. "Okay. We'll just walk into the common room holding hands. Yeah, we should do that." It seemed that he was talking to himself and not to me. "That's okay right?" he was asking me now.  
  
Nervously I nodded my head.  
  
"Come on then. We should go now. Get it over with and everything."  
  
"Yeah." I stood up and pulled James up by his hand. He brushed himself off, looked at me lovingly and brushed the back of his finger across my cheek.  
  
"Do you know how beautiful you are?"  
  
I know I was blushing but I got over the embarrassment quickly. "Yes." He looked confused. "You tell me about a thousand times a day." We laughed together.  
  
"We should go. It'll be past curfew soon and I don't have my cloak. I think Peter took it for something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
We walked together silently towards Gryffindor tower holding hands, not meeting anyone. When we came in sight of the fat lady's portrait I froze. "I just remembered. I need a book from the library for my . . . charms essay."  
  
"We don't have a charms essay." James pulled me back by my hand when I tried to get away. "Come on Lily. We have to go in there. All our friends are in there. We can never go back in there."  
  
"Yes. Yes we can. We could run away. Let's go to New York. I've always wanted to go there. Please. We can go together, never see that lot again and live happily ever after."  
  
"You really don't want to go in there, do you?"  
  
I shook my head. "Please don't make me."  
  
Before I knew what was happening, I was being pushed towards the fat lady. "Sorry. I can't do that." He said the password and pushed me through the hole to face every Gryffindor gawking up from there work.

* * *

A/N: I would really like to know what you think of this fic. This is the first chapter of the first story I wrote, I just didn't put it up on the website because once I had a user name I had already written the first few chapters of my other story. Please let e know hat you think by clicking the button that says 'submit review'  
  
Loadsa Luv  
  
Sexy Seeker


	2. Chapter 2

_What happened at the end of the last chapter  
_  
_"You really don't want to go in there, do you?"  
  
I shook my head. "Please don't make me."  
  
Before I knew what was happening, I was being pushed towards the fat lady. "Sorry. I can't do that." He said the password and pushed me through the hole to face every Gryffindor gawking up from there work.  
_

_

* * *

_Chapter Two  
  
I stared around the room at a whole house of wide-eyed, open-mouthed witches and wizards. Damn the no-apparating wards. I walked backwards, fully ready to run for my life out of the common room, but James got in the way. He was very good for one thing but others, hopeless.  
  
After what seemed like a decade, someone spoke. "Are you two holding hands?" It was Remus Lupin.  
  
I was struggling to breathe right now. I don't cope well with embarrassment. Everything went blurry and there was a silent buzzing in my ears. James leaned down to my ear and whispered: "I don't think Sirius made it up here yet." He laughed. I think that I would have killed him if I hadn't been almost dying myself.  
  
Then the bastard went and did something even worse. He stood up defiantly and said: "Yep. Yes we are holding hands Moony. And whats more, I'm gonna do this. . ." and he kissed me right on the lips. The one and only thing he is good for. I wanted to push away but his lips were just so soft, cheeky and inviting, so I melted and started to kiss him back.  
  
This was exactly when Sirius decided to interrupt us for the second time tonight. "OH BUGGER! I wanted to tell first." He whined.  
  
"PADFOOT! I thought we discussed this last year. That is the second time you've done that tonight."  
  
"Discussed WHAT last year?" I asked my boyfriend sceptically. He didn't look too fazed by it though.  
  
"Sorry Prongs. I'm especially sorry because you finally got Evans to snog you and since you've been going on about her for years and years and years and years and ye -"  
  
"ALRIGHT SIRIUS WE GET IT! JAMES -" I took a deep breath. "- I'm gonna stop shouting now – what did you discuss last year?"  
  
"Not a lot. Padfoot's got a short memory. I just told him to not butt in while I'm in the middle of kissing gorgeous beauties like yourself." He chucked me under the chin. He seemed to like doing that. Before I could say anything he continued: "Then I said to him that he was especially not allowed to interrupt me if I ever got to kiss YOU." He smiled sweetly. "He managed to keep from doing it for a whole year and then he goes and does it twice in one night to the girl I don't want him to do it to most." His face turned dangerous and he looked around at Sirius, who had disappeared. He was sitting on the comfy sofa in front of the fire talking to Remus. Everyone else had gone back to what they were doing before we came in the common room as well.  
  
"Shut up James." I pulled him over to my chair, beside rested my Arithmancy homework. Once he was settled, I smiled down at the jet black mop he called his hair. I sat carefully in his lap and rested my head against his shoulder. "We really need to do something about that hair you know."  
  
James laughed. "It's hopeless Lil. How many times do I have to tell you that? Nothing will work."  
  
"How do you know that? I bet I could find a spell somewhere that'll work. I want it to look nice for the Halloween ball in two weeks."  
  
"What Halloween Ball?"  
  
"The one that's going to happen on Halloween." I joked. He smiled sarcastically. "I forgot it hasn't been announced yet. I think Dumbledore's gonna do it tomorrow morning. I figured we could go together and tell everyone that we're together then, but that plan's been ruined."  
  
"Damn Sirius." James said under his breathe, hoping that I wouldn't hear.  
  
"James, don't swear." I said quickly. "Anyway, I could go to the library and look for a spell that will work. I'm sure I could do it, after all you do keep saying that I'm brilliant."  
  
"Lily it won't work." James said forcefully. I pouted at the firmness in his voice. He sighed. "I just hate it when people fuss about my hair. My mum always does it and my grandmother's the worst. Whenever she comes to our house as soon as she walks in the door its all, 'James your hair' or 'is your hair still like that.' It just really annoys me because I can't do anything about it."  
  
"I'm sorry James. If I'd known that then I wouldn't have said what I did." I touched his cheek as an apologetic gesture. "Anyway," I said slyly. "It's quite sexy." I giggled and then we kissed softly.  
  
A cry of: "Okay! I think that we've heard enough from you two for tonight. I know you've waited your whole life for Evans to notice you Prongs but we definitely DO NOT want to be seeing that." Sirius pulled the top of my arm and dragged me off my seat, or James' lap if you want to be specific, and onto the floor with a huge thump and yell of pain. "Get up Evans." Sirius rolled his eyes impatiently.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" I shrieked.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that!" James cried synchronically.  
  
"Whatever. . . Come on." I picked myself up off the floor only to be pulled across the room towards the girls' staircase. Sirius opened the door and pushed me though. I stumbled up the first few steps and stopped. When I turned back around the door was shut and I seemed like Sirius had locked it.  
  
I searched for my wand and discovered hat it had obviously fallen out of my pocket as I was dragged out of the common room. I was just about to bang on the door for somebody to let me out when it was opened by James.  
  
He smiled at me. "Sorry about Sirius. I think he's jealous because I like you more than I like him." I laughed. "Anyway here's your wand."  
  
"Thanks. I'm going to bed now. I'm pretty exhausted."  
  
"'Kay. See you tomorrow then.  
  
"Yeah. When we have to face the rest of the school." I moved forward and pressed my lips to his. "Goodnight."  
  
"Night." He smiled sweetly at me once more before shutting the door. I bit my bottom lip, pondering over how stupid I had been for so many years and how lucky I had become to have such a person want to be with me. Nothing matter to me except him. I just hoped that I remembered that in the morning when I had to face the rest of the school.

* * *

Hiya. I just want to thank my lovely reviewers. Answers to their questions can be seen individually below. If you review I'm more likely to make chapters longer, funnier and updated quicker.  
  
**GeorgiaBlack**: Thanks so much. I don't think I'm going to put any fights in just yet but there may be a few later on in the story. I have seen Prisoner of Azkaban (twice, once with my mum and little brother and again with my two best friends.). It was really good but I think that if I was directing I would have done things differently. We also came to the conclusion that Hermione fancies both Harry and Ron because she kept cuddling Ron and arguing with him but she was shoving Harry around a lot after they went back in the time turner (I do that to boys i know and like). I supported the Ron/Hermione romance though. What do you think?  
  
**KMK**: Hiya. I'm not sure myself where this is going to end up. Lily and James are in seventh year because that's the year Sirius and Remus told Harry that they got together in when he talked to them in OotP. This story is set about half-way through October at the moment.  
  
**Rayah Papaya**: Thanks. I'm glad you thought it was funny with Sirius and the sixth year. I'm not a particularly funny person in my opinion but I must have done something right. I hope that I continue to make it a funny story. 


	3. Chapter 3

What happened in the last chapter  
  
"Shut up James." I pulled him over to a chair, beside my rested Arithmancy homework. Once he was settled, I smiled down at the jet black mop he called his hair. I sat carefully in his lap and rested my head against his shoulder. "We really need to do something about that hair you know."  
  
James laughed. "It's hopeless Lil. How many times do I have to tell you that? Nothing will work."  
  
"How do you know that? I bet I could find a spell somewhere that'll work. I want it to look nice for the Halloween ball in two weeks."

* * *

Chapter Three  
  
It was Saturday 31st October. The weather was dreadful, as it had been for the past five days. I sat up in my bed and sneezed.  
  
"Bless you!" called Emma , my best friend, from the bed next to mine.  
  
I tried to thank her but my voice wasn't working. I groaned, which made my aching throat hurt even more, and threw my legs over the side of the bed and went to get dressed.  
  
I went downstairs in my jeans and warmest fleece. James noticed me as soon as I entered the room. He flew at me and gave me a short, sweet kiss.  
  
"Good morning, Flower. Did you sleep well?"  
  
I sighed grumpily and pushed myself past him, shaking my head.  
  
"Lily's got a tiny bit of flu and she has finally lost her voice." Emma joked. I turned and glared at her.  
  
"Ah sweetie." James picked me up in his arms and gave me a huge bear hug. I sighed again and rested my tired head on his shoulder. "Come on Flower, I'll take you to the hospital wing." He set me down to the floor and took my hand.

* * *

"Drink this."  
  
I sniffed and pulled away from the vial of lurid pink potion, shaking my head vigorously.  
  
"If you keep shaking your head like that, your brain'll be mashed up." James laughed. Madam Pomfrey, the young, strict nurse glared at him. She had been hesitant to let him into the hospital wing at all but Lily had insisted as best that she could without a proper voice. "Sorry."  
  
"Once you drink it you'll be able to talk better."  
  
I sighed and downed the fowl potion in one. Coughing heavily I gave the potion vial back to the healer. James stood next to me rubbing my back comfortingly.  
  
"I assume you have had your tonsils removed."  
  
"Yes." I answered, grateful that I had my voice back. "When I was six."  
  
"Right, well sometimes they can slightly grow back and get infected. This is what has happened in this case."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Now you need to go to breakfast and have some yoghurt or something similar, nothing too hard like toast. Also drink as much liquid as possible. Preferably orange juice because of the vitamins it contains. Go back to your dormitory and get some rest for today." She handed me some more of the pink potion. "And take this four times a day for ten days."  
  
"No way. That stuff is gruesome." I argued.  
  
"Well if you don't want to get better then that is fine by me. But be warned, if any other students come to me complaining about sore throats then I will have only you to blame."  
  
I glared at her, James was snickering beside me. I elbowed him in the stomach and took the potion back from Madam Pomfrey. "Fine. I'll take it."  
  
"Good. Now off you go to breakfast."  
  
I jumped down off the bed and James took my hand and began to lead me away from the irritable nurse.  
  
"Oh and Miss Evans," I turned back to her reluctantly. "I recommend that you do not attend the ball this evening. Infact, I forbid you to attend."  
  
"WHAT? I can't do that. I'm Head Girl. I have to go."  
  
"Miss Evans. If I had it my way I would keep you in this wing all night, but as it is, I have more serious patients to attend to. You will not be attending the ball this evening."  
  
I stormed out of the hospital dragging James behind me. I tried to stop the tears from falling from my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry James."  
  
"It's not your fault that you got a throat infection. Don't worry about it, Flower."  
  
"But we were going to go together."  
  
"It doesn't matter. We can stay in the common room together. All by ourselves. I can be your nurse and you -" He tapped my nose with the tip of his index finger "- can be my patient."  
  
I giggled. "And you're going to make sure I take that appalling potion."  
  
"Exactly." He laughed. "Come on. Let's go and get breakfast."  
  
"Okay."  
  
In the Great Hall I sat down roughly on the bench as James slid in gently next to me.  
  
"Here you go, Flower." He poured some orange juice into my goblet, picked up a spoon and a strawberry flavoured yoghurt before setting them down in front of me.  
  
"Thanks." He then pilled some bacon and eggs onto his own plate. I ate my yoghurt silently while James chatted with everyone around us.  
  
"Alright Lily?" asked Emma.  
  
"Been better."

* * *

Hey. I've got a throat infection myself which is where I got the idea for this chapter from. I did want to write a ball chapter but I couldn't be bothered and this just seemed like a better idea.  
  
It's not a particularly funny chapter unfortunately. I hope you liked it anyway.  
  
The next chapter shouldn't be too far away.  
  
Loadsa luv  
  
Sexy Seeker. 


	4. Chapter 4

_What happened in the last chapter_

"_It's not your fault that you got a throat infection. Don't worry about it, Flower."_

"_But we were going to go together."_

"_It doesn't matter. We can stay in the common room together. All by ourselves. I can be your nurse and you -" He tapped my nose with the tip of his index finger "- can be my patient."_

_I giggled. "And you're going to make sure I take that appalling potion."_

"_Exactly." He laughed. "Come on. Let's go and get breakfast."_

* * *

Chapter Four 

Four days ago I had finished taking the repulsive potion that the tetchy school nurse had made me take to ensure my throat infection cleared. It was now Saturday and I was wrapping up in my warmest clothes for a trip into Hogsmeade village with the sweetest person on the planet.

"Ready Lil?" called Emma.

"Yup." I smiled. "Let's go." My voice was muffled behind the thick scarf I had wrapped around my chin.

* * *

Walking down the path towards to snowy village I held James' hand, through our thick, warm gloves, and laughed with my friends. We went into the Three Broomsticks first for a warm butterbeer. The small pub was crowded with Hogwarts students but we managed to find a table. 

"Hey Lily, what do you want for your birthday? I won't get another chance after today to buy you anything?" Emma yelled across the table after playfully flirting with Sirius, who had now gone to flirt with Madam Rosmerta and buy six butterbeers.

"I don't know. That is the absolute worst question that anyone can ask me."

"Why are you asking her anyway? She's your best friend and you don't know what to buy her for her birthday." Remus said incredulously.

"I know what I'm going to buy her." James said smugly.

"You do?"

"Yup." James smiled at me. "It's perfect."

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you. You just have to wait ten more days and then you'll find out."

* * *

I was now grumpily walking from shop to shop with Emma. Not James, Emma. My whole idea of a romantic trip to a snowy village with my boyfriend was totally ruined. 

"Lils?" Emma inquired. I could sense a deep and meaningful conversation coming from the tone of Emma's voice.

"What?" I sighed.

"Why did you and James not tell anyone that you were going out?" I stopped suddenly, surprised at the question from my best friend.

"How long have you been dieing to ask that?"  
  
"About half an hour. So, why didn't you tell?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered, hoping she would drop the subject and forget that she ever asked.

"Why not?" I always told Emma everything so she was a bit confused that I wouldn't tell her this.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just shut up Emma. I don't want to tell you." I yelled in her face.

The whole shop around us stopped and stared at us. "Did you have to yell like that? If you didn't want to tell me, you could have just said so." Emma hissed towards me.

"I did say so." I said disbelievingly. I pulled Emma out of the current shop and back up towards the castle. "We didn't tell anyone because I was embarrassed."

"You were embarrassed of James?" Emma was confused again.

"No! I was embarrassed of me. Because everyone in school knows about how we never got on before." I looked up at my best friend, ashamedly. "I could never be embarrassed of James." I continued. "I love him." I gasped. Emma gasped.

"You love him?"

I was still in shock at having said the significant three words all I could do was nod my head. I really did, I loved James.

"Does James know?"

I shook my head. "I only just found out myself. Like, right this second."

"You have to tell him! OH! THIS IS SO ROMANTIC!" Emma shrieked.

"What's romantic?" James startled us both by walking up behind us with the three other marauders. We both screamed.

"Whoa!" Sirius laughed. "I know James is scary but you don't need to deafen the rest of us." Peter started laughing.

"Piss off Sirius." James took my hand and kissed my gloved hand. "Want to leave these guys and go for a walk?"

"'Kay! See you guys later." I waved with my free hand. We walked back down the path towards the shrieking shack leaving three bored faces and one anxious face.

* * *

Standing outside the spooky building, James dropped his numerous bags and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. I was still incredibly shocked by my revelation to Emma, and myself. I desperately wanted to tell James, but what if he didn't say it back? What if he thought we were too young for that kind of relationship? What if he dumped me because of it? I didn't want to risk that. It would have to wait until he told me first, or at least until I was sure he felt the same way about me. It could keep for a little while longer. 

I love James Potter.

* * *

Well I've finally finished chapter four. I promise to write the next chapter of Just Because of a Present before I go back to school on Wednesday. I'm really sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up but I've been on two holidays, I've had loads of shopping trips (because I need lots of new clothes for the new school term) and I've been babysitting a lot. Before my second holiday I said I was going to write some chapters but I was too worried about my GCSE results to think about either of my stories. 

If anyone has any ideas about presents for Lily could they please leave a review or e-mail me. My e-mail address is on my profile page. I'm really bad at buying presents for my friends and none of them are particularly like Lily so I'm completely stumped.

Thanks for reading

Loadsa luv

Sexy Seeker


	5. Chapter 5: Part 1

_**What happened at the end of the last chapter**_

_I pulled Emma out of the current shop and back up towards the castle. "We didn't tell anyone because I was embarrassed."_

"_You were embarrassed of James?" Emma was confused again._

"_No! I was embarrassed of me. Because everyone in school knows about how we never got on before." I looked up at my best friend, ashamedly. "I could never be embarrassed of James." I continued. "I love him." I gasped. Emma gasped._

"_You love him?"_

_I was still in shock at having said the significant three words all I could do was nod my head. I really did, I loved James._

* * *

Chapter Five: part 1

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I screamed as I walked into the common room on the morning of the 24th November. My five best friends ran towards me giving me hugs and kisses.

"Congrats Lils. You made all the way to the over the hill age of SEVENTEEN!" Sirius finished with a shout.

"Over the hill! What are you talking about Sirius? Seventeen isn't over the hill. Our lives are just beginning!" argued Emma louder.

"If our lives are just beginning, I want to be able to enjoy the rest of it being able to hear." I laughed.

Calming down, with a huge smile on my face, I turned to the smiling face of James Potter. The love of my life. He bent down to kiss me passionately. "Happy birthday Flower." He whispered.

"Thanks."

* * *

Once all my classes for that day were over, most (emphasis on the most) of my teachers wishing me many happy returns, and dinner was settling in our stomachs, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Emma and myself walked back up to Gryffindor tower. As we settled in the chairs surrounding the fire, Remus picked up a pile of brightly wrapped presents.

"The first one is from -" he paused to look at the label "- me!" Remus passed the delicately wrapped parcel to me. I ripped open the paper carefully and pulled out a sparkling new copy of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin.

"Remus! How did you know? This has been my favourite book since I was eight. Thank you so much." I got up to give him and hug which he returned awkwardly. I sat back next to James who tightened his arm around my waist. "Who's next?"

"Me." said Emma. She handed me another package. This one wasn't so carefully wrapped. I opened this gift. At least I tried to. (Once I pulled so hard my elbow went back into James stomach. "Oof!" "Sorry!")

"What did you wrap this with?" I growled towards Emma.

"Just some spellotape. Why?"

"No wonder she can't open it if you used spellotape." laughed James.

Shaking my head at the stupidity of my best friend I pulled out my wand and used a spell to unstick the spellotape.

Pulling the off the paper I saw a metal photo frame with the word 'friends' written over the top. Inside the frame was a photograph of myself and James in Hogsmeade ten days ago. I remember Jessica Taylor taking a lot of pictures of the big snow ball fight Sirius initiated in the village.

"Thanks Em. This is so great. I love it, you're the bestest friend ever." Again I got up, ran over to Emma and gave her a big hug and kiss of the cheek.

"ME NEXT! ME NEXT!" screeched Sirius.

"Okay then." I said, half flinching. I took the gift, which was wrapped much worse than Emma's, and stared at it in shock.

"Yea! Mine wasn't the worst wrapped gift!" rejoiced Emma. We all laughed.

"Hey! At least I tried! Unlike Mr Pompous Potter over there." wailed Sirius.

"James?" I raised my eyebrows at my perfect, or so I thought, boyfriend.

"Well, I kind of got Remus to wrap up the gift I got you." At least he had the decency to look ashamed. "I just didn't want to ruin the thing I'd got you because it's so nice and I wanted it to stay nice for you and if I wrapped it then it wouldn't stay nice." James finished miserably. "Sorry."

"It's okay, you know. I'm not interested in how it's wrapped, or who wrapped it. All I want to know is what's inside." I reassured James.

"Okay then."

I opened Sirius gift, with less difficulty than with Emma's and pulled out a small, flat box. I looked curiously up at Sirius trying to guess what this prankster had put in this box.

Flipping open the top of the box I saw a simple silver charm bracelet. It had just one charm attached to it, a small flower. A lily.

"Sirius! It's gorgeous. Thank you." I leaned over to kiss his cheek and gave him a big hug.

"Your welcome." said Sirius, casually. "I was going to buy you some chocolate but then I thought you that you wouldn't want to get fat so I then I saw that in a shop window and I thought you would like it cause you like pretty things like that." Sirius ended his fast explanation of the gift with the rest of us staring at him like a lunatic. Then I came to my senses.

"You think I'm fat?"

"Er."

"You DO think I'm fat! OH MY GOD! This is the worst birthday ever!"

"Well done Sirius! Now look what you've done!" James hissed. I ran out of the common room with tears rolling down my face. Then James started following me, turned back to give Sirius a look that could kill and then climbed through the portrait hole after me.

* * *

Have no fear. That wasn't the end of the chapter. Part 2 will be coming, hopefully before the end of next week. That will be September 12th. I hope this chapter was satisfying to you, my faithful readers and reviewers. If you left a review for chapter 4 the reply will be seen below.

Pia O'Leary: Thank you. I have read a couple of good Lily/James fics, which gave me inspiration to write this one. My favourite one is 'Hem Hem This, Hem Hem That' by MissSugarQuill, which you will be able to find in my favourites along with a few others. I will definitely try to read your story and I look forward to reading your next review (I hope).

Dude Formerly Known As Coty: I don't think they will be getting engaged quite yet.

ourlittlesecret7: Don't worry everything's going to come out soon.

ZayneLily: Thanks for the suggestion. My mum wouldn't o my Christmas shopping for me even if I bribed her with the biggest box of chocolates. Lol.


	6. Chapter 5: Part 2

_What happened in part 1_

"_I was going to buy you some chocolate but then I thought you that you wouldn't want to get fat so I then I saw that in a shop window and I thought you would like it cause you like pretty things like that." Sirius ended his fast explanation of the gift with the rest of us staring at him like a lunatic. Then I came to my senses._

"_You think I'm fat?"_

"_Er."_

"_You DO think I'm fat! OH MY GOD! This is the worst birthday ever!"_

"_Well done Sirius! Now look what you've done!" James hissed. I ran out of the common room with tears rolling down my face. Then James started following me, turned back to give Sirius a look that could kill and then climbed through the portrait hole after me._

* * *

Chapter Five: Part 2

James caught up with me in the room of requirement. I had thought of it to look like my bedroom at home. On the desk in one corner were pictures, wizard and muggle ones, of me and Emma and the other girls in our dormitory, pictures of my friends from before Hogwarts that I see only in the summer, my cousins and grandparents and finally my mother and father.

I sat on the bed in the middle of the room staring at one of the pictures of my parents, my sister and myself, my only source of light being the moon outside the window above my head.

"Lily?"

I looked up at James for a moment, then back down at my photograph.

"I don't think you're fat."

"Thanks James, that's made me feel so much better," I said sarcastically.

"It should. You don't have to listen to Sirius. You know what he's like. What I think should mean more to you Lily," James said angrily. "I'm your boyfriend, not Sirius. I'm in love you."

I gasped. He said it. I had been working myself up to tell James for ten days now. But he said it first.

"I – I didn't – I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'll go and, um," James voice trailed off. Both of us were breathing heavily from the shock of his confession. James started walking towards the door.

Just as he was closing the door on the way out I remembered myself. "I love you too," I said. The door stopped and James turned back to me.

"You love me too?"

I smiled at him, laughing out of relief. "I love you James." I brought my hand up my mouth gently, still laughing, tears in my eyes.

Slowly the corner of James' mouth curved up. "Wow," he breathed. "I was really not expecting you to say that."

"You weren't?"

"No. I thought it might scare you off or ... or something," James laughed. "I love you," He said again. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" He shouted, picking me up from the middle of the room and swinging me round in a circle.

By now I had tears streaming down my face and I was laughing. When he set me down on the floor he stared me in the eyes, wiped the tears from my face and kissed me.

* * *

James and I entered the common room the next morning holding hands. Luckily, as it was so early no one else was around.

I sighed contentedly. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Yeah, me too."

"See you later then?" I smiled at him.

"You bet. Love you."

"Love you too." I leaned up to give James a quick kiss, but it turned into a longer one and then before we knew it, we were falling back onto one of the comfortable sofas around the room. If Sirius hadn't cleared his throat when he did I don't know what would have happened.

"Again Padfoot?!" James said angrily.

"Sorry, but I really don't want to watch you doing that," Sirius retorted. Then he turned to me. "I'm sorry about yesterday Lily. I really don't think you're fat," he said.

I smiled at him. "That's alright Sirius. I was a bit out of order as well." I stood up and gave Sirius a hug.

"I'll tell you who is fat though," Sirius raved. "Gertrude Goyle. Have you seen how much dessert she eats every night? It's like she has everlasting stomach capacity or something." I laughed.

"Right. I'm going to take a shower now," I said.

"Emma took the rest of your birthday presents upstairs and put them on your bed whe you didn't come back."

"Thanks Sirius. See you later." Sirius went back up the stairs. "What would our lives be like without Sirius?"

"Totally boring," James replied.

"Probably. See you at breakfast?"

"Of course." This time we gave each other a short, sweet kiss and went up to our respective dorms.

I opened the door carefully, so as not to wake the three sleeping girls at such a small hour. I walked into the bathroom, grabbing my towel on the way in.

I sighed contentedly throughout my shower, feeling completely . . . complete.

I silently climbed into my warm bed ready to sleep for at least one hour and I felt the rest of my birthday packages against my feet. I opened all four. One from Peter(I was so shocked), one from my auntie, one from my grandfather, one from my parents.

The last one I opened was wrapped delicately. I pulled the paper off of a deep red leather bound book. I turned it over and saw no title but a small pressed lily. Opening the book, I saw written on the golden yellow pages in beautiful calligraphic handwriting three simple, effective words. 'I love you.'

* * *

There you go. I promised the second part to chapter five by the 12th and it's the 11th. I don't know whether to continue from here or not. I'm sure you'll all protest my ending this story but I'll wait until I have a lot of protests before I decide to stay on it. Review responses below.

Pia O'Leary: I just fell that Lily would be a self-conscious kinda girl. I think that she would always be questioning the way she comes across to other people, like in chapter 2 when she is embarrassed about everyone staring at them. Also think about the reason she didn't tell people she was with James in the first place. She doesn't like getting embarrassed (Who does?) Anyway. I look forward to reading a Lily/James fic from you soon. I will be looking out for it.

Flame Of Desire: Dam Sirius is right. I love him too and I was so sad when JK Rowling killed him. Hope you liked this chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

_What happened in the last chapter_

"_I'm in love you."_

_I gasped. He said it. I had been working myself up to tell James for ten days now. But he said it first._

"_I – I didn't – I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'll go and, um," James voice trailed off. Both of us were breathing heavily from the shock of his confession. James started walking towards the door._

_Just as he was closing the door on the way out I remembered myself. "I love you too," I said. The door stopped and James turned back to me._

"_You love me too?" _

A/N: I have decided to change to James P.O.V for this chapter in case anyone starts to get confused.

Chapter Six

"Well, come in," Mrs Evans said, looking fondly on.

The three of us hustled quickly into the house; Petunia came to the bottom of the stairs, saw who had arrived and went straight back up again.

"Hi, Petty," said Lily, sounding slightly disappointed as she watched her sisters retreating back.

"Don't worry about Petunia, darling, with James coming to stay she's feeling a bit left out," said Mrs Evans. "Oh I have missed you darling." Her eyes welled with tears and she pulled Lily into yet another hug. She released her daughter and looked at me with a watery smile.

"Welcome, James," she said, and she pulled me into a tight hug. I went red in the face and hugged her back awkwardly, very glad that Sirius wasn't present.

I let my eyes take in the rooms surrounding me.

It was clear that Lily's family were comfortably well off, if not wealthy. Everything about the decor of the house suggested elegance, without extravagance. Walking into the living room, I noticed lots of paintings although only one of them seemed to have any sort of recognizable shapes in it--it appeared to be a family portrait of some kind; only none of the occupants in the painting moved or spoke. The mantle was almost littered with photographs, all of them--at least as far as I could tell from this distance--of Lily and her sister at various ages. I made a mental note to look at all of them later.

"James." Mrs. Evans voice broke me out of my reverie. "Lily's dad would like to meet with you. He's in his office."

"O...okay." I knew what was coming to me and apparently Lily knew as well, judging by the look on her face.

I knocked firmly on the door to Lily's father study and reluctantly entered when told to do so by a strict sounding voice from the other side of the door. I was beckoned to sit down, for which I was extremely grateful, as my knees were about to give away at any minute.

I watched Lily's father rise out of his seat walk over to a cabinet in the corner of the room. He pulled out a long thin black piece of material. ''Do you know what this is?'' He asked me sharply.

'No sir.'' I answered truthfully, thinking that whatever it was wasn't going to be good.

''This son, is a black belt in Karate.'' Mr Evans explained seriously. ''I was a champion in karate and judo, and if I ever hear that you have hurt my daughter I swear that I will chop you into small pieces with my bare hands.'' I gulped and my eyes widened in shock. ''Clear?'' I just nodded in response, my throat was dry and I couldn't find any words in my head. ''Yes, Steven 'The Slicer' was what they used to call me, because of how I could slice bricks in half so easily.'' Mr Evans continued, to emphasise his point, and although I was filled with a new found fear, I thought Lily had told me her dad's name was John.

'Don't be so nervous, James,' said Mr Evans, clapping me on the shoulder. 'We're glad you're here, and we're glad you're looking out for our little girl.'

Again, I was glad that Sirius was hundreds of miles away, probably snogging Emma in a tiny cupboard in the castle.

* * *

"Home AT LAST!" I cried as I walked through the familiar oak doors

"It wasn't that bad with my mum and dad was it?"

"No," I said smiling back at the girl that I loved. "Your parents are lovely, I had a great Christmas." I turned and took both of her hands, looking into her eyes. "You just need to sort your sister out."

'I know. I'm so sorry about her.' Lily looked up apologetically at me, so I bent down to kiss her slowly on the lips. 'It is nice to be back though?' she said pulling me down for another kiss.

"'HEY! You're back! I am so glad to see you." I was suddenly pulled away rom my girlfriend and was being squashed by Sirius

"Gerroff me!" I yelled as I pushed the idiot away from me. As I turned to Lily I saw that similar things were happening to her.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Lily demanded. God I love it when she's angry.

As both Sirius and Emma both started talking at the same time, it was hard to understand what each of them were saying. Lily and I looked at each other, raised our eyebrows and started to take our belongings back to Gryffindor tower as Sirius and Emma turned on each other yelling a the top of their voices.

As we walked away we heard Professor McGonagall come out of the great hall, giving both angry parties detention for disrupting dinner.

* * *

"Hey Flower, have you heard of the New Years tradition?" I asked as I plonked myself next to the red-haired beauty.

"The one where the person you kiss at midnight you'll stay with for the next year?" Lily looked sceptically up at me. She sniffed the air around me. "Have you been drinking Firewhiskey again?"

"No!... Alright look, yes I have but it was only one little sip, I promise."

"Okay. I believe you." Although judging by the look on her face, I'd say that she was lying. "What were you saying?"

"Oh yeah!" I retraced my train of thoughts and said: "I though we could, kinda, start that tradition in -" I paused to look at my watch "- a minute and a half."

Lily smiled up at me with her soft green eyes burning holes through mine. "I'd like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." As I leant down to kiss her, she put her hand on my chest and said: "Only if you get rid of you're alcohol breath first."

"Oh right sorry." I said quickly. As I freshened my breath with a wave of my wand, the count down began.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

My head dipped down to hers and met her lips in a passionate kiss. All around us there was whopping and screams of delight, but none of that mattered to us at that moment. When our lips finally parted I whispered to her softly

"Happy New Year."

* * *

A/N: YAY! I know a lot of you will be mad at me for not posting this sooner and you all have good reason to. The following are eight reasons why it has taken 3 months, 2 weeks and 5 days to update:

1. Loadsa work (coursework as well as homework) from school. (I'm doing A levels now and it's all REALLY hard!)

2. I have exams starting on Jan 11th. (Scary!)

3. I have made a new friend, a 2 year old that lives next door to me and always requires my attention.

4. I have really long school days and when I get home I try to relax after I've finished my homework. (This usually means watching 'Friends' or reading my fave fanfics - Lavenderbrown's 'The Final Reckoning' see my profile on (I'm sexy seeker there))

5. I GOT A JOB! (This means that I will get driving lessons in the New Year YIPPEE)

6. The job also means that I have money and can go SHOPPING more often!

7. I have horrible hair which I have to wash in the evenings so that it stays nice and it also takes about 5 hours to tame.

8. I don't feel inspired enough to write The Untold Story. I promise that this is changing as I am writing this reason.

Please except my deepest apologies for my lack of competence in updating.

The next chapter may take just as long and I apologise in advance.

Loadsa luv

Sexy seeker


	8. Chapter 7

_What happened in the last chapter_

_''This son, is a black belt in Karate.'' Mr Evans explained seriously. ''I was a champion in karate and judo, and if I ever hear that you have hurt my daughter I swear that I will chop you into small pieces with my bare hands.'' I gulped and my eyes widened in shock. ''Clear?'' I just nodded in response, my throat was dry and I couldn't find any words in my head. ''Yes, Steven 'The Slicer' was what they used to call me, because of how I could slice bricks in half so easily.'' Mr Evans continued, to emphasise his point, and although I was filled with a new found fear, I thought Lily had told me her dad's name was John._

_'Don't be so nervous, James,' said Mr Evans, clapping me on the shoulder. 'We're glad you're here, and we're glad you're looking out for our little girl.'_

_Again, I was glad that Sirius was hundreds of miles away, probably snogging Emma in a tiny cupboard in the castle._

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Good morning!" I entered the empty common room on the morning of the 13th February. My good mood vanished quickly when there was no one around to greet me. Luckily the portrait hole creaked open and three people entered.

"Just meet me in classroom eleven, like always and we'll go to the shack from there okay. Exactly the same as every month," James whispered to Sirius, obviously not noticing my presence in the room.

"Morning, guys." All three boys jumped and turned with exclamations of greeting. I raised my eyebrows at their suspicious behaviour. "Wotcha talkin' 'bout?"

"NOTHING!" Three seventeen year old boys yelling at the same time in your ear is not something I would recommend.

"I don't believe you for one second."

"It's nothing Lil, really." James, my boyfriend, walked over to me and put his arms around my waist.

"Alright, but I still don't believe you." I smiled and leaned against his strong body. "Just don't tell me if you're gonna break any rules."

"Why?"

"Because Sirius," I walked over to the handsome boy. "If I don't know, then I can't give you detention."

* * *

Later that evening, James sat his cute bum on a chair next to mine in the study hall.

"Hey Flower," he said, planting a kiss on my cheek and spreading his books and parchment on the table in front of him.

"Hey." I was a bit distracted by an incredibly annoying Arithmancy problem to have a proper conversation with my boyfriend. James was able to get on with his homework without distracting me while I was doing mine. A definite first for him.

But when I was finished, James was still filling his parchment with Transfiguration.

"Sweetie?"

"Yeah?" James still didn't look up.

I ran my hand across his shoulders, nibbling his ear. "You've been working straight for over an hour. You are allowed a break."

"I know. I'm nearly finished."

"James," I said provocatively. This time his face turned to mine. "We're alone James." Turning fully in his chair he pulled me over onto his lap, and slid his mouth gently over mine.

Ten minutes later, when the need for oxygen was at its greatest, I pulled my face from James' and rested it on his shoulder, yawning. James snuggled me closer, planting a kiss on my head.

"What surprises have you got for me tomorrow?"

"Why would I have a surprise for you tomorrow?" James asked confused.

"It's Valentines day. You didn't forget, did you?" I laughed.

"NO! I didn't forget. I was just testing you."

"It's okay, James. I can't really stand all of that stupid holiday stuff anyway. Companies use it as an excuse to con innocent people into buying more pointless junk. I didn't get you anything."

"Sorry."

"Why?" I giggled. "We can just spend the evening in front of the fire in the common room. Just us together. It'll be really romantic and we haven't done that in a while."

"That's sounds really…er," James stopped speaking.

"What?"

"I can't spend the evening with you Lil. I'm sorry. I really really really want to…"

"Why not?" Slightly confused. Very angry. Wanting to cry.

"Because…because I promised Remus that I would do something for him."

"Is it what you were talking about in the common room this morning?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Well," the need for tears still very present. "What is it?"

"I, I really can't tell you. Sweetie, I'm so sorry. Please don't be angry at me." James pleaded.

"You obviously don't trust me enough with your BIG stupid Marauders SECRET!" I jumped up from his lap, tears threatening to fall down my face. "See you later," I whispered. James jumped up to stop me running away. "NO! Don't touch me!" I said forcefully.

"Lily!" James called as I strode through the door. "Don't be upset Lil." Giving up quickly on getting me to listen, James slumped back into his chair, sighed and ran his hand over his face.

I stood outside the door, listening to James packing his books back into his bag. Slowly I made my way back to Gryffindor tower, up to my dormitory and into bed.

* * *

A/N: I am very proud that I was able to get this chapter uploaded tonight. I was sure that this chapter would take another couple of months. As I have this week off school and work I decided to write a valentines chapter. At the beginning of this story I was asked if there would be any fights, well GeorgiaBlack, you have your fight. I hope it was satisfactory.

Don't worry. Our fave couple won't be mad at each other for too long.

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

Loadsa luv

Sexy Seeker


	9. Chapter 8

_What happened in the last chapter_

"_You obviously don't trust me enough with your BIG stupid Marauders SECRET!" I jumped up from his lap, tears threatening to fall down my face. "See you later," I whispered. James jumped up to stop me running away. "NO! Don't touch me!" I said forcefully._

"_Lily!" James called as I strode through the door. "Don't be upset Lil." Giving up quickly on getting me to listen, James slumped back into his chair, sighed and ran his hand over his face._

_I stood outside the door, listening to James packing his books back into his bag. Slowly I made my way back to Gryffindor tower, up to my dormitory and into bed._

Chapter Eight

Four days later, I had never been so miserable. I wouldn't talk to anyone, I didn't do any work, I didn't sleep. I just sat and cried.

"Lily?"

I looked up from the chair in the furthest corner of the common room that was so dark no one would be able to notice me.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Remus' gentle face looked down at me with concern etched all over it.

"I don't want to talk to you. Or Sirius. Or Peter. And especially James!"

"Why?"

"I thought James loved me." I wept onto his shoulder, not caring anymore who he was or what he was keeping from me.

"He does. So much. It's quite sickening to watch you two together sometimes. Makes you wish you could have it for yourself, even though you know that it could never happen." Now Remus was looking sad. And very tired.

"Why can't you have it? You're smart, caring, funny and not bad-looking."

"Thanks." Said Remus, sarcastically.

"How can you not know that?" Remus looked down at his hands that were playing nervously in his lap. "Want to know a secret?"

Remus looked unsure at the sudden change of subject. "Okay then."

"In fifth year, I kinda had a little crush on you."

Remus' eyes widened. "On…me?" I nodded.

"Don't tell James I told you that though." Remus shook his head hard. "You can tell me a secret now."

"What? I didn't agree to this."

"Tell me what you, James and Sirius were whispering about the other morning."

Remus surveyed my face for a minute. "Okay. But not here."

* * *

In the Room of Requirement, Remus sat gently on a chair. The room was very plain but that didn't matter. Remus sighed, almost growling. I stared at him silently, waiting for him to start talking.

"Promise me that when I tell you this you won't freak out, start screaming or get scared. If you do I'll have to stun you."

"It can't be that bad, surely."

"Believe me it is." Remus looked up at me with serious, monstrous eyes. When they had softened he said, "I'll understand if you won't want to be friends anymore either."

"Remus I will always be your friend. No matter what."

"I think you should wait 'til you hear what I have to tell you before you say stuff like that."

"Okay."

"Lily, I am a … a … a werewolf." I gasped.

"No." I whispered.

"Yes. James, Sirius and Peter are all animagi. They come to the Shrieking Shack with me once a month, on the full moon, and help me with the transformation."

"Oh my god." I was sobbing silently now. All I could think was how stupid and dangerous James was.

"Please don't be angry at James. Be angry at me. Just be sure that James does trust you, and he does love you. So much."

"Remus I will always be your friend. No matter what." I smiled through the tears that were falling down my face. "Thank you for telling me this."

* * *

After Remus and I had talked for a while longer, I walked around the castle trying to find James. Outside, in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, my steps were silent so James didn't turn round and notice me. He sniffed hard and I realised he was crying.

"Have you come to break up with me? 'Cause I totally understand if you have." He said once I had sat down next to him.

"No." I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

James looked at me in surprise. "Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry."

"No. Remus told me everything. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sor…"

"This could go on for a while. Lets just both be sorry."

"Sounds good." James smiled at me and brushed the tears from my cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

James laughed. "I thought we'd already established that." I nodded and James leaned in, then out, then in again. He kissed me so softly. "So you still love me then?"

"Even more than I did before." We kissed again, and again, and again.

We sat outside in the middle of the Quidditch pitch just talking and kissing for half an hour. Then James took me up on his broomstick (I spent most of the ride with my hands covering my eyes and screaming).

We walked back up to Gryffindor tower, holding hands in silence, just being with each other. We said goodnight and went to our respective dormitories. Feeling sated, I fell into bed and had the best nights sleep for four days.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. My reasons are that I'm mega revising for the summer exams. These grades will decide which university I'm gonna go to. Eek!

Please don't hate me.


	10. Chapter 9

_What happened in the last chapter_

"_Lily, I am a … a … a werewolf." I gasped._

"_No." I whispered._

"_Yes. James, Sirius and Peter are all animagi. They come to the Shrieking Shack with me once a month, on the full moon, and help me with the transformation."_

"_Oh my god." I was sobbing silently now. All I could think was how stupid and dangerous James was._

"_Please don't be angry at James. Be angry at me. Just be sure that James does trust you, and he does love you. So much."_

"_Remus I will always be your friend. No matter what." I smiled through the tears that were falling down my face. "Thank you for telling me this."_

* * *

Chapter 9 

N.E.W.Ts were two weeks away and all the seventh years had been taken off timetable to start their revision. Needless to say, the Gryffindors were only a little stressed out.

"I'm going to fail!" I wailed from the middle of Gryffindor common room.

"No you're not." James sighed. "For the fifteen millionth time Lily. You are the cleverest person sitting at this table. If you a going to fail you N.E.W.Ts, then there is absolutely no hope for the rest of us." James was given mixed looks of anger and agreement from the rest of the group.

"Lily, James is right. If you fail the N.E.W.Ts then my name is You-Know-Who." encouraged Emma.

"How can you say that Lily is going to fail! We are supposed to be telling her she is going to get ten O's, You-Know-Who!" said Sirius derisively; receiving a beating for Emma's heaviest textbook.

* * *

"Relax Lil'. If you get too worked up about the exam tonight, you won't be able to sleep and then you _will _fail the exam." James said as he tried to relax me on the sofa in front of the fire in the tower. 

"Thanks James, that's really helped me to relax." I said sarcastically.

"How about we go for a walk? It might help to calm your nerves a bit." James suggested hopefully, which made me suspect that he didn't just want to go for a walk.

"No James." I said firmly. "I really need to do a bit more revision. It is potions, my worst subject."

James picked up my textbook and held it above my head. "I'm not giving this back until you have been on a walk around the lake with me."

"James!"

James proceeded to throw the book across the room, ironically, right on Sirius' head. Sirius sent a murderous look across the common room and I knew that James needed to get out as quickly as possible.

Reluctantly, because I believed he deserved anything Sirius could throw at him I agreed to walk around the castle with James.

We walked for about an hour and a half (well only an hour if I'm totally honest), arriving back at Gryffindor tower fifteen minutes after curfew because we were in danger of running into Filch. As we walked, we quizzed each other on the various potions that were likely to come up on the exam and I found out that I wasn't as bad at potions as I thought I was.

* * *

Confidently, sitting in the in the exam hall finishing the last question on the potions paper with five minutes to spare, I reminded myself to thank James very nicely indeed for the 'walk' he'd made me take last night. 

"Quills down, please." Tiny Professor Flitwick's voice carried across the silent hall. He waved his wand and hundreds of pieces of parchment flew towards him. "You may leave." He squeaked.

James was nearer to the doors in the great hall, so he was able to get out of the hall quicker than me.

When I finally pushed my way through the doors, I saw James talking with peter and Remus turned away from the direction I was coming from. Over James' shoulder I warned Remus to not make James aware of my presence and after the look of recognition in his eyes I prepared my attack.

Tip-toeing quietly up to James I prepared to leap onto his back. Before I'd even began to make my jump, James said: "How'd you find it Lil'?" still with his back turned.

"How did you know I was here?" I yelled incredulously.

"I could smell you flower." James said, turning around. "You smell like Lilies, ironically." He bent his head down to kiss me quickly on the lips.

"Make us all nauseous why don't you." Sirius complained, walking confidently towards us. Remus, Peter and Emma, who had joined us at the same time as Sirius, all laughed. James and I however decided to ignore the handsome boy.

"So did you fail Lil'?" James asked pulling me towards him and keeping his arms around my waist.

"Nope," I said assertively. "And d'you know why?"

"Why?" Sirius asked before James could open his mouth. I stared at Sirius for a minute, turned back to James on my tip-toes and whispered in his ear. Slowly a cocky smile settled onto his face.

"Glad I could help. Now, it is Arithmancy tomorrow morning, isn't it? We'd best get started on that revision." James was saying as he turned me away from the group and started to lead me in a familiar direction around the castle, away from Gryffindor tower.

"I definitely do NOT want to know!" Sirius was saying defiantly.

"Well, you did ask." said Remus ingeniously.

* * *

A/N: Yeah my exams are over. Praise the lord! 

It's been really hot in London this last week so I've been doing loads of sun-bathing, perfect for re-reading OotP before the 16th July.

Also last weekend I did something that has set me up with something for the final chapter (next one) so I won't tell you what I did just yet.

I'm very sorry to disappoint everyone who loves this story. I really loved writing this James/Lily fic, even though my updates were very far in between. I might do a sequel but I'm starting work on another project which I am very excited about it. Once I have finished that then I will be revising this story and making it loads better than it is now.

Thanks to everyone who has stuck by me through this story. I love you all.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**2 months after graduation**

It was a beautifully clear day looking out at the city from the balcony of our hotel room. James had surprised me suddenly last night when I arrived at my flat to find him sitting on the sofa with two suitcase and two portkey tickets.

The sun was rising gradually, seeping through the streets of this incredible place, like the waves around a rock pool. Behind me I heard James stirring in the bedroom and cross the room before feeling his strong arms and naked torso surrounding my body.

"Morning Flower," He murmured, kissing my neck.

"Good morning," I sighed contently. "It's a beautiful city in the morning, isn't it?"

James nodded in agreement. "So are you," he said.

Blushing, James led me to the small table on which sat a tray carrying our breakfast, which I assume, had been brought up by a house-elf earlier that morning.

"What do you fancy doing today? I thought we could take a walk along the river," James asked as he spread jam over his warm croissant.

"That sounds perfect." I smiled back, taking a sip from my coffee cup. I couldn't believe how happy I was just sitting at a table eating breakfast across from the love of my life. I became so engrossed in looking at this man that I didn't notice a lone tear straying down my cheek.

"Are you okay, Lil? Why are you crying baby?" James looked up from his breakfast, with a worried and confused expression in is eyes.

"Oh James. I'm fine. I'm just really … really happy." I told him, my face heating up with embarrassment. James laughed, stoop up, crossed to my side of the table and picked me up, kissing me passionately on the lips.

Setting me back on the ground, James said: "Me too. I love you Lil'." He kissed me gently, confidently, as if this were to be the last time his lips would touch mine and he wanted to make it last forever.

* * *

Later that day, after the rest of the morning had been spent in the bedroom, James and I took a picnic for lunch and spent the afternoon walking along the beautiful river, although we didn't venture as far as I could have hoped before James lead me back to our hotel. 

I took a shower and dressed in a modestly sexy black dress. When James walking into the room he looked unable to perform any natural bodily functions, so I assumed I looked okay.

I had my hair flowing straight and long down my back, my eyes were a smouldering black with make-up and I was very glad I had put on the sexy new underwear Emma had made me buy last weekend when we were shopping for her mystery date. By the look of things though, I wouldn't be wearing it for long.

"Um," James shook his head to try and remember what he was going to be telling me. Looking down at the scarf in his hand, "I need to tie this around your eyes. You're not allowed to know where we're going," he finished.

* * *

We took a portkey from our hotel room to the place we were going to be having dinner. When we arrived, James led me up a few steps, stopped me before I felt a sensation as though we were in an elevator. When we stopped James gently sat me on a cold metal chair. He clicked his fingers and some romantic music started playing. He unfolded the scarf from my eyes and it took me a second for my eyes to get used to the sunlight. I looked around in awe, tears filling my eyes. We were at the top of the Eiffel tower. It was incredible. I had never seen a view anything like the one I was seeing now, and I had the most beautiful man in my view as well. 

I gasped and happy tears filled my eyes for the second time the same day. "James," I whispered. "Oh my god. I've never been up here before. It's incredible. You're incredible."

Two waiters approached the table where James was sitting across from me. "Dinner iz served." They said in thick French accents.

I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move, talk or eat the delicious food that had been placed in front of my. All could do was cry.

"Lily," James said firmly. "Do you know how much this is costing me? Eat your food before it gets cold." His voice was certain but cheerful. I laughed, picked up the fork and started to eat.

Our conversation throughout the five course meal was light-hearted, with long pauses of content silence in between topics.

The music continued to play throughout the meal by independent instruments, meaning we were alone, barring the waiters.

"Would you like to dance Lily?" James asked boldly once I had finished the last bite of mouth-watering cheesecake.

"Okay," I said, shyly. James took my hand and led me to a space in the middle of the floor. We danced silently for ten minutes while the waiters cleared the table of everything except the champagne and our glasses before they left us completely alone.

James lead me back to our table, sat down opposite me and started talking.

"I, um, I went to see your dad last week Lil."

My head shot up. "Why?"

"I wanted to ask him a question."

"What was that question?" I asked, my voice shaking, even though, subconsciously, I knew what it was.

"I told him if he said no then I would have done it anyway. He said 'yes' though, thank god." James joked.

"What did you ask him?" I wanted, needed, to know.

"Oh, nothing really. It doesn't matter." James took a sip from his champagne glass.

A few nervous conversation later, James bent on one knee. "Lily, will you marry me?" he put his hand in his pocket pulling out a small navy velvet box. When he opened the box, I saw that inside sat a gorgeous diamond surrounded by emeralds set onto a white gold band.

I gasped. I couldn't breathe. Nothing on my body was working. I was crying and staring at the ring, then James, then the ring again. "YES!" I burst into more tears as James popped the ring from the box and slid it onto my finger. He looked at me seriously and I flew into his arms kissing him hard.

When the kiss ended, I pulled my face back and stared into his gorgeous hazel eyes. "I love you. I'll love you until the day I die."

"Me too." James replied, tears streaming down his own cheeks. We kissed again and suddenly the sky was filled with fireworks lighting up the dark sky behind the tower.

I didn't think it would be possible to be even happier than I was at that moment but I was wrong. Six months later, I had a perfect wedding day and a year and a half after that I gave birth to the most beautiful baby boy.

Of course when we got back from Paris, Sirius teased James like crazy when I described the night to my friends but I didn't care. I had a perfect man, we were going to have a perfect wedding, a perfect family and a perfect life.

**THE END**

A/N: Very romantic. Very fluffy. Sorry it's finished. Can't say anymore or I'll cry.

Hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to look out for more of my fics coming soon, I hope.


End file.
